Aizen's son
by ogichi24
Summary: Aizen had a son with gin,gin wasnt willing.When the catptains and old man yama find gin and the child they find that gin never wanted to be apart of aizens plan.But he thought otherwize.When they learned the child is aizens they merely place the child in a prison similar to the one tetsuya was put in.The child remains there for 9 years until hes given a second chance.Will he take i


_When Flames inhale the heavens,_

_and God's daughter has been found the angel all once feared,Comes to terms_

_the had been burned._

_And God's son has now been bound._

* * *

Aizen Ichigo was only 6 years old when he was abandoned by his garurd friend the beginning when aizen had first betrayed the soul society he had also fallen in love with when gin didn't return those feelings so he has sazyel create a potion to make gin love him this unfrotuantley also came with some kinks.

Gin got pregnant.

Let's just say gin was NOT amused other espada stayed away from him as much as they could for the nine months he was pregnant.

And about 2 months after the child was born aizen had went off to karakura town to collect the one hundred souls while daddy was busy the potion aizen had given him was waring off comepletely. gin almost dropped the child but instead of killing a baby he put him in the crib then sat in a secluded corner of the room and say Gin was terrified was a HUGE understatment.

After the shinigami and karin kurasaki had defeated aizen they arrived in heuco mundo to help any of they other shinigami stuck in heuco mundo.

As Karin searched the palace she stumbled unto gin and aizens room to which gin was still shaking she walked in she was shocked to hear a baby crying and gin shaking in the corner doing absolutely nothing to calm the new born.

She ran back out of the room to get Old man Yama and the other they arrived in the room It suddenly filled with gasps let out by the captains and ukitake Taicho went over to the sobbing child while Rangiku comforted gin.

When Ukitake picked the child up gently he knew why the child was sobbing himself almost cried over comforted ukitake as best he could.

When Unohana taicho came over to examin the child what she saw distraght new born baby boy had the same honey brown eyes as aizen and his hair was as orange as the sun.

When the head captain saw this also in his mind he saw no other choice."The child will be kept in the prison where aizen will be held the child is to risky to have around".The other captains gaped at this even byakuya,and yoruichi,kisuke,and karin.

"Bu...but-",Karin was stopped in mid sentence.

"No buts the child is just to dangerous".The head captain roared.

* * *

**Time skip to when they placed ichigo in the prison.**

* * *

The child named ichigo had been to given to one of the...friendlier name was was so happy she could finally have a child of her looked down at the now sleeping ichigo came here he was accompanied by a had given shiki the bottle of milk and the new born looked back down at ichigo and noticed there was something around his neck.

She tried to see what it was but when her hand neared it,It sent bolts of electricity through her smiled._proabably a gift to him from the childs parents._The amulet had wolf markings on whole amulet was white,while a sword on the front of the amulet,was pitch black and was plain to thought it was absolutely beautiful.

* * *

**Time skip 14 years later at a captains meeting.**

* * *

Lately the head captain had been thinking about the new born from six years had sensed great potential in the boy,but saddly the boy was to big a then again he was just a boy so it was then and there that the head captain decided to let the boy have a chance for once on his life.

The head captain then called on all tachio's to stop their work and come to the meeting he was holding.

Once they arrived they all moved into place.

"hey",Kenpchi shouted."Bya-hime wanna go for a fight later on."He sneered.

"I would rather not."He said as stoic as ever.

Head captain banged his staff onto the floor to gain the worked.

* * *

**Captains visit to the shangai prison.**


End file.
